The Old Stump
Return to ➽ ➽ Stump Quests ---- All information on this page is current and accurate as of August 10, 2018 ''' *The Old Stump can now be purchased in the Trading Tower for 700 Good Deed Tokens (GDT) *Please keep in mind if you have had the quest previously and sold the stump and now buy it again, you will not get the quest again. This means you will not get the drops you need for upgrading *Receive Sugarbush when collecting your own Mana Sources (Random drop) *Receive Sugarbush when accepting neighbors on Houses starting with 4/13 (Random drop) The 3rd Generation of Stumps from Charm Farm! Tips= |-|Quest: Old Stump= Old Stump3.JPG Old Stump4.JPG Old Stump5.JPG Old Stump6.JPG Old Stump7.JPG Old Stump8.JPG Old Stump9.JPG Old Stump10.JPG Old Stump11.JPG Old Stump12.JPG Old Stump13.JPG *This quest now begins with 3/13 '''Old Stump 3/13 *Collect Mana Sources to find (5) Sugarbushes • Random drop *Send (5) Agaric Mushroom gifts to neighbors *Find (3) Grapevines by chopping Trees, opening stacks of 100 Packages or as a gift Old Stump 4/13 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Accept Neighbors help on Houses to find (12) Sugarbushes • Random drop *Craft (1) Sweet Moss in the Wonder Workshop Old Stump 5/13 *Accept help with (15) Houses to find Sugarbushes *Find (1) Voodoo Doll when collecting Ruins, Mysterious RUins or Flowering Ruins • This can take a while to get, patience! *Upgrade your Old Stump to Level 2 **Completing 5/13 triggers both 6/13 & 7/13 Old Stump 6/13 *Give (50) Cotton Candy to Kaya • Harvest Sugarbushes to get Cotton Candy *Sell any (20) items in your Market *Enchant your Houses (10) times Old Stump 7/13 *Get (50) Sugarbushes from Houses *Get (50) Sugarbushes from Mana Sources *Collect from your No One's Hut (1) time Old Stump 8/13 *Accept help on your Houses to find (20) Sugarbushes *Send (15) gifts to Neighbors *Collect from Neighbors Houses (15) times Old Stump 9/13 *Accept (30) Gifts from Neighbors *Accept help from neighbors on houses to find (30) Sugarbushes *Upgrade the Old Stump to Level 3 **Completing 9/13 triggers both 10/13 and 11/13 Old Stump 10/13 *Give Kaya (50) Cotton Candy *Sell (25) adult Pigflies *Collect from your Quarry (3) times Old Stump 11/13 *Accept Neighbors help on Houses to find (50) Sugarbushes *Find (50) Sugarbushes from Mana Sources on your land *Collect from No One's Hut (2) times Old Stump 12/13 • You must complete both 10/13 & 11/13 to get this quest *Accept neighbors help on Houses to find (40) Sugarbushes *Send neighbors (30) gifts *Collect from neighbors Houses (30) times Old Stump 13/13 *Accept help on Houses to find (50) Sugarbushes *Collect from your Old Stump (5) times *Upgrade the Old Stump to Level 4 |-|Old Stump Build Req's= Old Stump Build L1.JPG|Level 1 Build Req's Old Stump Production L1.JPG Old Stump Build L2.JPG|Level 2 Build Req's Old Stump Production L2.JPG Old Stump Build L3.JPG|Level 3 Build Req's Old Stump Production L3.JPG Old Stump Build L4.JPG|Level 4 Build Req's Old Stump Production L4.JPG Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Stump Quest